Alone
by Onigiri49
Summary: [Arthur] For the moment this is the summary, genre, and title. As I write it will all change. So far The Brain's friends have neglected him because of his intelligence. He becomes friends with another student who's also very smart. What's going to happen?
1. Ch 1!

My other Arthur story is on hold for the moment. In the meantime this new one is up. Hopefully I will NOT leave this story and discontinue it for months as I have done with other stories. I will manage this although I have three other stories I'm working on...  
  
Other stories on hold are: both my ppg stories. Sorry.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buster comes in Mr. Taylor's 6th grade classroom panting.  
  
"You won't believe what I just saw!" he exclaims to the class oblivious of the teacher's glare.  
  
"A spaceship perhaps?" asks The Brain in a bored voice.  
  
"Yea! How'd you know that?" questions Buster.  
  
The Brain rolls his eyes to a side and avoids looking at Buster who decides to sit beside his best friend Arthur and tell him the news. Just then, though, the conversation was cut short.  
  
"Mr. Baxter!" Mr. Taylor yells out.  
  
Buster turns slowly toward the teacher.  
  
"Y-yes?" he asks quietly.  
  
After a moment Mr. Taylor says, "I'll see you after class to discuss about your tardiness. You were 20 minutes late taday, Mr. Baxter..." he shakes his head and shuffles some papers that are on his desk. "Who would like to pass these out?" his eyes search the room past over the many hands shooting up and lands them on a rich little monkey, Muffy.  
  
"Mary Alice? Would you care to do this?" he asks.  
  
Muffy sighs. She hates being called Mary Alice, but her teacher just won't call her Muffy or even Miss Crosswire. He seems content with Mary Alice. Muffy gets up and passes the papers out.  
  
"These are your math tests from last class and I must say I was very disappointed in them. I know it was on a hard chapter, but you guys gotta at least try. Like Alan for instance." points out the teacher.  
  
At that moment Muffy gives The Brain his test which was marked with a 100. He smiles at the results but then frowns when he looks up at the teacher when he heard his last words. He hears the students around him suddenly murmuring with hate.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Well if it isn't Mister Smarty-Pants." says Francine on the soccer field in 5th grade.  
  
"He thinks... and knows he's so smart. He always gets the credit and everything in Mrs. Hall's class. Why doesn't he just leave us alone and let us get noticed for once?" Grumbles Sarah. A brown rabbit girl who has become a quick friend with the gang in the previous grade.  
  
"I hate him." says Buster. "Remember when he knew what every picture was that time I showed him pictures I got from Muffy's telescope before I discovered that comet a year or two ago?"  
  
"All too well Buster," says Arthur. "All too well..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Since then, The Brain, who now is addressed only as Alan (for a sort of insult), is a reject of his school. Of course that doesn't stop him from working hard in his classes.  
  
About an hour later the bell rings for the next class. Most of the students all go to Ms. Johnson's which is Reading class.  
  
"All right students." she says in her cheery voice. "We will all get into groups and will do projects on our most recent book 'Matilda.' Everyone will pick partners. No more than 3 is allowed per group."  
  
Instantly all the kids go in search of finding the best partners. Alan watches in dismay that he is left with not one person.  
  
"Ms. Johnson? I uh, do not have a group to be in." he tells her despondently  
  
"I see... well, then. I will place you with..." Ms. Johnson scans over the class with her twinkling eyes. She spots one other person also left out: the Italian exchange student Vittore.  
  
"Vittore, I'm joining you up with Alan all right?" she says.  
  
Alan left her and the two sat together.  
  
"Hello Vittore." Alan greets him.  
  
Now this foreign student is very smart and he knows English quite well. He smiles at Alan.  
  
"Seeing as you all have partners I'll explain what you must do. Step one is to choose a particular point in the story you all liked and draw a picture about it. And step two is to write a short poem to accompany it. Is that clear?" she asks.  
  
The students nod.  
  
"Good. Then you may all begin. I have two art boxes with colored pencils and crayons up front if you need anything. You all have three days to work on this." she sits down at her desk and starts to grade some papers while the students set to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks for pointing out that mistake Beautiful Mind. How'd I miss that? 


	2. Ch 2!

Ch 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you suggest we do? I-I mean what part of the story?" Alan stammers out.  
  
"I particularly liked it when Ms. Honey tells her poem to Matilda as they walk up to her casa. Or perhaps when Matilda carries out her revenge on the unsuspecting Miss Trunchbull," suggests Vittore.  
  
"Perhaps we can do them. I liked it when she toppled the glass over when she was just discovering her power. That was fascinating." Alan comments.  
  
"What should we decide on?" asks the Italian student. *note: he's a dog with ears like Fern but his color is like Muffy's.  
  
"I'm not sure. You're new here. Why don't you decide." offers Alan.  
  
"All right," he says happily. "Then I pick that we do... your idea."  
  
"Really? Mine? Well that's great. Let's get started." says Alan.  
  
Over by another table sit Arthur and Buster conversing about their project.  
  
"We can just watch the movie. Nobody will ever know," says Buster.  
  
"We can't do that! We need an honest grade Buster. And anyway, you read the story right?" asks Arthur.  
  
"Yea..." Buster answers.  
  
"Okay then. All we need to do now is pick a part of the story we both liked best... what did you like?" asks Arthur.  
  
"The part about the boy eating that big chocolate cake. MMm." Buster licks his lips. "Uh, what was his name again?"  
  
"I think it was Bruce Bogwater or something." Arthur guesses.  
  
"Can we do that part? Please?" begs Buster.  
  
"Yea sure." agrees Arthur.  
  
"Yes!" Buster pumps his fist into the air.  
  
Around 40 minutes later...  
  
"All right children. That's enough for today. Please put back the art supplies in the art box if you borrowed any. The bell will ring any moment now, " announces Ms. Johnson  
  
The children all clean up. At one table...  
  
"Do you want to take it with you or do you want me to?" Alan asks his new friend referring to their project.  
  
"You may. I'll figure out what kind of poem we can use at home." says Vittore.  
  
Alan nods. It seemed this day was turning out just fine.  
  
For the rest of the day Alan was smiling. During lunch even. When nobody would sit with him. However, while he was eating, a student came over to him. It was Vittore! He sits down and says, "Ciao," to Alan.  
  
"Hello Vittore. What a pleasant surprise." says Alan.  
  
"I have a question to ask you." starts Vittore.  
  
"Yes?" asks Alan while he muches on a sandwich.  
  
"Will you introduce me to your friends?" he questions Alan.  
  
"Oh well I..." Alan wasn't sure what to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not a good place to end... Hmmm...  
  
Beautiful Mind: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Taylor15: thanks. 


	3. Ch 3!

Ch 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vittore patiently waits for an answer.  
  
"You see I... don't really have any friends." Alan tells him sadly.  
  
"Cosa? But why?" Vittore asks.  
  
Alan sighs. "Ever since my friends got jealous of the fact that I surpass schools subjects better than them... they've started to ignore me and then hate me. Now they see me as an enemy!" Alan nearly yells.  
  
"You can be sure that I won't leave you. Much less think of you as an enemy. That does seem rather silly doesn't it?" Vittore questions him.  
  
"Sure does." Alan pauses. "Vittore, I've noticed that you excell in speaking English. Why is that?"  
  
Vittore smiles. "My family spoke both Italian and English around me since I was born. I first spoke Italian and then it sort of morphed into English. In fact, I may know English better now." he laughs.  
  
The two laugh until a big yellow bully dog comes up to them: Binky.  
  
"Hey you. The new kid. Heard you were from Spain or something." he towers over the two boys.  
  
"Spain? No no. I am from Italy. My name is Vittore. And you are?" he seems rather calm speaking to Binky. (Who had actually in fact become a very nice likeable person, but since Vittore knew nothing of him, and because he WAS big, he decided to act like a bully to him.)  
  
Binky is taken aback. "Name's Binky around here and I want you to tell me some bad words I can say in whatever language it is you speak. Spanish right?"  
  
Vittore lowers he's eyes for two reasons. "One, it's Italian. Not Spanish. And two, do I look as if I would answer that kind of question?"  
  
"Well... yea. I mean no. I mean... nevermind." Binky leaves.  
  
"O-kay then." Alan says slowly.  
  
"So... how about this? I hang out with you for a while and then you tell me who your friends were and I'll tell them what a great friend you are to me. Perhaps then they'll change their minds about you." Vittore suggests.  
  
"Sounds crazy enough to work. I like it." The two shake hands on the deal. Just then the bell ending lunch period rings.  
  
"Arrivederci Alan!" Vittore throws his lunch tray away and leaves with a wave.  
  
Alan waves back as he gets up from the table to throw his lunch away also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful Mind: Thanks for reviewing Ch. 2!  
  
I wish I could write Arthur stories as well as you... you're really great at it! 


End file.
